clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gallows the Hunter (Enemy)
Gallows the Hunter requires 40 Energy to fight and is a random encounter appearing in Civil War. You may win a Brown Flaming Sword upon completing the encounter. Deck List The enemy's deck has: (See Enemy Deck for more information) Alphabetical Table Transcript Introduction You needed this. The fresh air. The solitude. The silence. Over the past few days, activity at the camp has become increasingly frantic. The end to this journey is fast approaching, and everyone is driving themselves crazy in anticipation. Between the skirmishes that keep popping up and the preparations for what should be your final confrontation with King Crenus, it was starting to feel like you couldn't breathe. Enough was enough. This morning, you couldn't stand it anymore, and you snuck out before dawn. Tessa will undoubtedly be furious at your departure, but hopefully the note you left for her to find will keep her from sending out search parties. Oh, rest assured, you'll still have to face it all. The seething chaos of an active camp. The battle plans that need to be finalized. The preparations that need to be made. All of those things are still waiting for you. But none of that matters. Today, you are just a man who's out for a hunt in the Frozen Plains, without any other cares in the world. You've been following the bear's tracks for roughly an hour, and your patience is finally rewarded as you reach the top of the next hill. The beast has stopped to rest and eat, apparently having caught some small prey that it's turned into lunch. You move slowly, so as to prevent your boots from making a sound as you cross the thick snow. You quietly unsling your bow and nock an arrow, aiming straight for the beast's skull. And then the snow next to you shifts and a pile of it rises. The snow falls away and reveals an elf, clad in white hunting leathers. His bow is out and an arrow is pointed straight at your head. The elf's voice is low, quiet, and deadly cold. "I was here first." Conclusion The snowscape is no longer serene, having been chewed up by the fight. The remains of your bow are scattered several feet away. Your opponent's bow, however, has been modified so that it splits apart to reveal twin naginata bladed weapons. His arms move in a blur, and you're barely able to fend off his attacks with your sword. If you don't put him down soon, you might not live long enough to give Crenus the opportunity to kill you. He leaps through the air and you drop your sword to the ground at the last minute. This allows you to catch him by the wrists and twist his arms out and down, drawing him closer. You then proceed to slam your forehead into his face. The elf tries to stagger back, but your hold is too strong. You repeat the move for good measure, this time causing him to drop his weapons into the snow. You snatch up your sword again. By the time your opponent's out of his stupor and realizes what's going on, you have the point against his neck. The elf freezes, going so still that you're not even sure he's breathing. After a long minute, his eyes raise from your sword to meet your gaze and he raises his open hands slowly in surrender. You pull the sword away from his neck but don't sheathe it. "Usually I'm offered a name before someone tries to kill me," you say. The elf nods. "I am called Gallows the Hunter in the common tongue." He looks ruefully at the fresh tracks the bear left behind when your brawl began. "Though I do not deserve that title today." "Perhaps I could tempt you to hunt soldiers on the battlefield?" Your offer receives a raised eyebrow. "I could use someone of your skill as a scout and ranger." Gallows mulls the idea over in his head, his eyes fixing on nothing while he purses his mouth in thought. "I'll make sure you have unrestricted access to the officers' food stock. I believe we still have some elk from the Southern Coast." That comment manages to grab Gallows' attention. His gaze snaps to you and he nods. "Let me grab my things, then we can head out." Category:Civil War Category:Elves Category:Random Encounters